Anhelos
by lizze213
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? Seguro que sí… pero, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien que no lo mereciera?


**Hola! Hoy vengo simplemente con un escrito que bueno, no tengo claro qué hacer con él, así que lo subo y vosotras podéis guiarme :)**

**La cursiva son flashbacks que tiene Hermione y bueno, creo que eso es todo… Ah no! También debo aclarar que J.K. Rowling es la creadora de todo esto, ya me gustaría a mí haber creado a Draco ;)  
>Un beso y gracias a los reviews que tengáis a bien dejarme!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anhelos.<strong>

¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? Seguro que sí… pero, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien que no lo mereciera?

Hermione no era tonta. Sabía que él no se merecía todo eso: no merecía los pensamientos que le dedicaba, la preocupación, los celos que a veces sentía, la pérdida de control que la embargaba… y por supuesto, no merecía esas estúpidas lágrimas que estaba derramando por su culpa.

Según Harry… nadie merecía que ella llorara. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Se levantó del hueco de la ventana, dejando la ventana empañada por sus suspiros cálidos impactando en el frío cristal.

Una serie de episodios acudieron a su mente en cuanto comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cada rincón de Hogwarts le recordaba que no podría olvidarse de él.

Un nuevo suspiro y oyó unos pasos aproximarse por el pasillo solitario. Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse e incluso su lengua se secó, esperando a que él doblara la esquina del corredor y se encontraran de una vez por todas. Pero la capa negra que apareció de pronto no era de él. Un chico de Gryffindor pasó a su lado y sonrió cordialmente.  
>Hermione ni siquiera lo miró.<p>

—_Silencio, impura. –Siseó Draco Malfoy y una puñalada atacó el corazón de Hermione Granger._

—_Cuidado. –Respondió Harry en el mismo tono que el rubio, y apartó a Hermione suavemente, interponiéndose entre Malfoy y ella. –Te aseguro que ella prefiere mil veces ser… impura, a no tener cerebro._

_Draco compuso una sonrisa torcida y miró con odio a Harr… no, la verdad es que estaba mirando a Hermione, no a Harry.  
>Hermione sintió cómo se agitaba bajo la mirada escrutadora de Draco Malfoy y no sabía por qué no estaba nerviosa sino… ¿Interesada?<em>

_Rehuyó la mirada del chico y se puso junto a Harry, señalando que no hacía falta que nadie la defendiera, pero al instante Draco también pareció cortar la tensión de la mirada y dio un par de pasos atrás antes de volver a hablar:_

—_Lástima. _

_¿Lástima? ¿Lástima qué? ¿Ella? ¿Su condición de impura? Pero eso fue lo único que dijo, y después se fue al igual que había venido.  
>Pero esta vez, Hermione sintió algo extraño al verlo marchar. Como si algo se rompiera… Qué tontería…<em>

_Esa fue la primera vez que Hermione creyó ver algo detrás de la fría mirada de Draco Malfoy._

Cruzó otro pasillo y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la biblioteca, pero al instante cambió de idea, demasiadas imágenes familiares. Bajó las escaleras sin ningún rumbo definido. Le hubiera gustado creerse cuando decía que sólo daba vueltas, cuando pensaba desesperadamente que no estaba intentando verle una vez más.

_Un golpe en la mesa. Nada._

_Draco Malfoy tiró otro libro encima de la mesa y esta vez Hermione alzó la cabeza._

—_¡¿Qué? –Preguntó exasperada.  
>Estaba planteándose si sería conveniente tirarle el libro de Runas Antiguas en la cabeza y luego esconder su cadáver, pero extrañamente y de repente, la imagen de Draco Malfoy inerte y con los ojos cerrados le heló completamente la sangre. De pronto Hermione sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tocarle la mano y cerciorarse de que la sangre corría por sus venas como siempre. Pero se conformó con mirarle directamente a los ojos, estableciendo esa conexión que sólo podía conseguirse con él.<em>

—_Necesito tu ayuda, Granger._

—_Vete al infiern…_

—_Lo digo en serio. –La cortó._

_Hermione se quedó callada unos segundos y finalmente pestañeó ligeramente._

—_¿Qué pasa?_

_Draco la observó un segundo y después abrió el libro de Runas Antiguas por la página ciento cuatro._

—_Me ha dicho Nott que sabes el significado de esta runa. Y lo necesito para mi ensayo._

_Granger no podía creérselo. ¿Se lo estaba preguntando a ella? ¿A ella? Automáticamente miró hacia los lados, buscando a alguien que estuviera riéndose de la broma venidera…  
>Pero no, no había nadie.<br>Se percató de que estaban solos…_

—_¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto a… mí?_

_Su corazón martilleaba fuertemente y cuando él se acercó aún más, se dio cuenta de que no podía expirar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
>Draco se colocó junto a ella y pasó un par de páginas más en el libro, rozando su muñeca con la de la chica y enviando señales de alerta y a la vez de placer por todo el cuerpo de Hermione.<em>

—_Porque no lo sé. Sé que no nos… gustamos, pero si no saco una buena nota en Runas, no podré…_

_Hermione dirigió una mirada al libro y se percató de pronto de que la runa por la que preguntaba Draco estaba señalada con la pluma. Eso quería decir que ya conocía su significado…_

_Malfoy sintió cómo Hermione lo había cazado y unos segundos después de encontrar sus ojos, endureció de nuevo el rostro._

—_Vale, no lo había visto. –Intentó disimular pobremente. Cerró el libro y se alejó a grandes zancadas de la mesa._

—_Malfoy, ¿qué…? –Intentó formular Hermione, pero finalmente la puerta al cerrarse fuertemente le hizo dar un respingo y soltar todo el aire que había contenido hasta ese momento._

_Sólo una pregunta: ¿Por qué?_

Bajó las últimas escaleras y se encontró en el pasillo del aula de Artimancia. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasaba? A lo mejor estaba presintiendo que algo pasaría… pero eso no era demasiado lógico. Aunque, ¿acaso era lógico que se hubiera enamorado de Draco Malfoy?

Contuvo la respiración al sentir que alguien venía. Un. Dos. Tres. Los latidos de su corazón se habían ralentizado. Soltó aire y el chico pasó a su lado con un sencillo saludo. No era él.  
>¿Hasta cuándo estaría así?<p>

_Millones de veces se habían cruzado por los pasillos. A veces acompañados y otras solos. Normalmente se miraban hasta que uno de los dos desaparecía y esas miradas ya no eran odio. ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Qué podían ser ahora?_

_Hermione se encaminó con Ron hacia el invernadero de herbología. El cielo estaba gris y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer.  
>A lo lejos un puñado de Slytherins salieron del invernadero y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Hogwarts, intentando no mojarse.<em>

_Hermione intentó no hacerlo, pero finalmente acabó buscando con la mirada a Malfoy y una corriente eléctrica la atravesó cuando lo divisó a sólo unos pasos de ella._

_El tiempo pareció ralentizarse y él pasó a su derecha, burda, casi violentamente… pero sólo rozó su mano al pasar._

_Hermione lo miró a los ojos y no supo decir qué veía en ellos, pero algo cálido, algo cómo esa mano grande que acababa de tocar cuidadosamente la suya._

—_¿Qué le pasa? –Protestó Ron. -¿Te ha empujado? –Preguntó, pero por su tono, estaba convencido de que sí._

_Granger quiso abrir la boca para contestar, pero algo le dijo que no serviría de nada. No la había empujado. _

_Ron volvió a hablar, pero ella no pudo escucharle. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada se dirigió hacia unos ojos plateados que aún la miraban a su espalda…_

Un nuevo corredor. Parecía estar dando vueltas por Hogwarts desde hacía cuánto. ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?

Hermione ahogó un quejido de frustración, no conseguiría nada.  
>Oyó pasos, sí, pasos de nuevo.<p>

Miró al suelo resignada, pero algo era distinto esta vez. Parecía que había una especie de cambio en el ambiente… Al instante, el aire comenzó a llenarse de algo parecido a electricidad estática.  
>La chica alzó la cabeza, sabiendo lo que se encontraría, y de nuevo volvió a sentir todo lo que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca. Cuando quería acercarse y besarle. Cuando simplemente quería tocarle para saber si era real.<p>

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ya no pudo negarlo más: Había salido para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy…

…Y lo había encontrado.

**Continuará…?**


End file.
